


Time To Fight

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity just told Oliver that she doesn't want to be a woman that he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Fight

"I don't want to be the woman you love."  
Felicity words hit him hard, hurting worse that the sword plunged through his body. Tatsu was right. He couldn't chase her anymore. Not without putting her in more danger, and Felicity could see it too.  
After she walked away Oliver stood for a moment, not following her. After a while he headed inside to let John know that he was going home. Oliver walked home, his motorcycle still in the shop from Roy borrowing it. The whole walk home he could only think about Felicity. She was the one thing driving him forward all those weeks. The reason he lived. Sure Tatsu had been their caring for him but it was the thought of getting back to Felicity that kept him from caving. He wanted to leave her alone, he really did. Tatsu had explained why if he was still going to try and kill Ra's Al Guhl that Felicity would be in danger. She was after all the thing most important to him. The thing he held closest to his heart. There must be a way to win her back and keep Thea safe. Ra's Al Guhl will die but not at his hands. If he was going to do this he would need help. Malcolm was the student and he was the master. Felicity would hate having Malcolm working with him, but she will be safe. This wasn't the time for him to stand down this was the time for him to fight. He was not done fighting.  
Oliver got so lost in his thoughts he found himself on the sidewalk in front of Felicity's apartment. He watched her silhouette move around in the window until the light turned out before heading back towards his street. Now was not the time to give up. No now is the time to fight.


End file.
